


Fire and Snow

by mybabystriders



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, Opposite Day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabystriders/pseuds/mybabystriders
Summary: Baz is tired of being a disappointment in a world ruled by Simon Snow, but Simon is against self-pity and letting his roommate skip breakfast.





	

Baz woke up after Simon, tired and thirsty. His hunt hadn’t gone well the night before, as he’d been too tired to do much. It was hot in the tower. Simon had closed the window. Pretty boy.

Simon Snow was The Chosen One, the Mage’s Heir, and he had everything he ever could have wanted. The entire world was at his fingertips. He was the most powerful mage to ever exist, and nothing could stand in his way, except the Insidious Humdrum and the Old Families that loathed his precious Mage’s reform. Other than that, his life was perfect. When his parents went missing, the Mage picked him up. He was raised in brilliancy. He was acing his classes, his elocution was flawless, and he had everything figured out.

Baz wasn’t so lucky. His magic was mediocre, his wand only worked half the time, and everyone blamed it on a lack of spirit. Perhaps it was. His home life had always been a wreck. Ever since the age of five, his dad isolated him. He was an eyesore, a shame, and it wasn’t even his fault. Vampires. They had destroyed everything that mattered to him and Baz had been cursed to live as one of them.  It wasn’t easy to put magic behind anything when you didn’t even want to exist.

He rolled over and pulled his sheets over his head, not wanting to move. He was tired of being a disappointment, and sleeping cut him off from any of the painful feelings that came with being an awful mage. Apparently, that stirred something in Simon because Baz was suddenly blinded by sunlight as his covers were ripped off of him.

Baz practically hissed, eyes narrowing at the silhouetted figure standing over him. As his eyes adjusted, Simon was presented, tan, golden, and beautiful. He was like a god. Very fitting.

“Get up,” Simon demanded. He was always looking out for Baz. Actually, he looked out for everyone, but Baz was his roommate so he got a little more attention. “You can’t avoid everyone just because you’re tired.”

“I’m well aware. Once I figure out how to shake you off, that will be a different story.” Baz kicked his legs over the side of the bed as Simon turned and walked away. He stood up and stretched.

“I’ll meet you down at breakfast. If you’re not down in twenty minutes, I’ll come get you.” Simon raised an eyebrow warningly and then shut their door behind him.

How Baz had ended up with such a nosey roommate was beyond him. Why Simon had chosen to become his friend was even more of a mystery. Their sides were enemies. Then again, Simon Snow did what he wanted, and he had time for everyone. He thrived off of life and energy. Baz preferred to be alone. They were opposites. The many times Baz reminded Simon of this, he would just shrug. “Opposites attract.” 

Baz scoffed. They did attract. In this case, at least. It was only last year that Baz realized how hopelessly in love he was with Simon. When he found out, everything made sense. Suddenly, the burning in his chest and the tenseness whenever Simon entered a room had a purpose. It was insufferable.

He stepped across the floor, feeling the warmth of the sun on his feet. As he pulled out his clothes, Baz took a look in the mirror. He needed to fix his hair. Baz dressed quickly, perfectly, but left his tie a little loose for the sake of pretentious dishevelment.  He breathed in deeply as he combed his hair out, leaving it a little messy. Simon had once mumbled, in his sleep, that Baz’s hair looked good when it fell out of place. Everything was Simon. The room itself smelled like Simon. It smelled like his cologne and like his magic. It was like a warm fire on Christmas - smoky but with cedar and peppermint. Controlled and welcoming.

Baz slipped on his shoes and took one last whiff of the room before closing the door to the room. Penelope would scold him for being late to breakfast as she poured over a book, studying last minute for a test she wasn’t going to pass. Agatha would probably be scolding her for not caring enough as she put her hair up because she never took the time to make herself look presentable, especially on Mondays. Simon would sit and eat because he loved to eat, and he’d smile as if Baz was his best friend when he walked through the door to the hall.

As Baz pushed the door open, he was greeted with the warm morning sun that shone through the large upper windows. It highlighted the center table like a painting, right where his friends sat.

Simon turned and smiled.

Simon Snow. The Chosen One, the Mage’s Heir. He would be Baz’s end.


End file.
